Take Me or Leave Me
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Taryn's tired of dealing with Trench's unfaithfulness and decides that she's not standing for it any longer! OCOC dedicated to my friends! Rated T for some language and sexual implications. Songfic. OneShot.


_Ok, this story is for my two awesome and amazing friends, Sarah and Emily who have two very cool characters:D I hope you laugh as much as I did while I was writing this. _

_I don't own Taryn, Gavin, Trench, Bullet, or Star Gazer. Sadly, Jo is my only creation. I also have no legal rights to Take Me or Leave me, a song from the Broadway musical Rent, so please don't sue me._

_Author's Note: Ok, since most of you have no idea who Trench and Taryn are, I'll give you a little background. Trench is a mob leader man whore basically. He sleeps with everything that's got boobs and hott ass. Taryn is his sassy, fiery hell cat girlfriend who's can only be patient with him for so long. Trench, Bullet, and Star all belong to the amazing Emily, and Gavin and Taryn are the wonderous creations of talented Sarah. Now, I know that this song that I'm using is for two lady lovers and I understand that, but this is so perfect for Trench and Taryn's relationship so I just had to use it. Besides, if they ever are in the musical Rent and for some reason they change the ladies to a male/female relationship, Trench and Taryn would so get the parts...So, if you don't like it, too bad cause I don't care. I couldn't get this out of my head and thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. Blame the fact that I work from 10pm-6:30am almost every night cleaning an area where there's no music and no human contact. Trust me, when you're back there for awhile, your brain will start to think things and play songs that should never be put together...It's very scary...and then you start talking to yourself...that's when you know you've lost it. _

_Anyways, go read and review! Candy and flowers to the first reviewer:D

* * *

_

Take Me or Leave Me

_Maureen/Trench:_

_**Every single day,**_

_**I walk down the street**_

_**I hear people say 'Baby' so sweet**_

_**Ever since puberty**_

**_Everybody stares at me_**

_**Boys, girls, I can't help it, Baby**_

_**So be kind and don't lose your mind**_

_**Just remember that I'm your baby.**_

The front door slammed so loud the chandeliers and pictures on the walls shook. The sharp noise made Bullet and Gavin both jump out of their chairs and reach for their guns. But when they saw the fire blazing in Taryn's eyes, the boys slowly sank back to their seats and returned to their poker game.

There were two house rules when working for Trench. One, never talk back to the boss. And two, never, never get in the way of his woman when she about to rip Trench apart. Many a poor soul had found out the hard way that if you stood up for Trench, you'd probably be his cell mate in hell's fiery pits.

_Maureen/Trench:_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn,**_

_**Take me, Baby**_

_**Or leave me.**_

_**Take me, Baby, or leave me**_

"Trench!"

The three occupants of his office jumped sky high when Taryn's voice herald her approach.

"Oh God!" Trench gasped, his face whiter then death. "She found out! How in the world did she find out?!"  
Star Gazer blinked then glanced at Jo who was trying unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter. "She's Taryn. She knows everything that happens in this town, especially dealing with you."

"Oh, you cheated on her again, didn't you?" Jo pointed an accusing finger at Trench.

Shaking his extremely red face, Trench grabbed his guns and hid them…just to be safe. "N-No…just a business engagement last night…"

"Oh God, you're dead where you stand." Jo shook her head and smirked as she heard the outer office doors slam against the walls. "Here she comes, Trenchy Poo…"

_Maureen/Trench:_

_**A tiger in a cage**_

_**Can never see the sun**_

_**This diva needs her stage**_

_**Baby, let's have fun!**_

_**You are the one I choose**_

_**Folks would kill to fill your shoes**_

_**You love the limelight too now, Baby**_

_**So be mine and don't waste my time**_

_**Cryin' "Honey Bear, are you still**_

_**My, my, my baby?"**_

"Aren't you going to help me?!"

"And miss seeing you quail, cower, and grovel before a mere – Hey!" Jo was yanked from her seat by the collar and dragged out the door. "Star!" She whined. "I wanna watch!"

"No, trust me you don't want to be in the same room when Taryn's pissed at him and has a gun. Not a safe thing to do."

Trench quickly forgot all about them as Taryn burst through the doors. "Trench!"

"N-Now Taryn, sweetie, let's be calm and reasonable." He was trying to give the air that he was as calm and collected as ever, but in reality he was shaking in his well tailored suit.

_Maureen/Trench:_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn,**_

_**Take me, Baby,**_

_**Or leave me.**_

"Don't you 'Sweetie' me, Trench. I'm tired of your excuses and lame reasons for sleeping around." Her eyes flashed with pained anger, but they were the only part of her showing any emotion.

"Well, you know what, Miss Haughty Faithful In Bed? I can't take much more of this obsessive, compulsive, control freak paranoia."

"Excuse me?!" Her voice was stone cold.

"I don't go to the clubs anymore cause you asked me not too. We left the poker game last week, when I was winning I might add, cause you wanted to come home, but then you didn't even want to play around when we got here!"

"You were flirting with the woman with her boobs falling out of her blouse!"

"There will always be women with humongous boobs flirting with me! I just have a huge sex appeal that draws them to me in droves! I can't help that I'm a sexy beast. It's something I was just blessed with at birth."

_Maureen/Trench:_

_**No way, can I be what I'm not**_

_**But hey! Don't you want your girl hot?**_

_**Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head**_

'_**Cause every night, who's in your bed?**_

_**Who?**_

_**Who's in your bed?**_

**_Kiss Pookie._**

"Oh, well if was a gift from birth…" A mean looking revolver appeared from her back pocket.

"Um, hunny? What are you doing?" Trench cleared her throat nervously.

A cold, cruel smirk curled evilly over her lips, making her eyes gleam in a way that made Trench extremely nervous. "Well, seeing as I have to deal with your overly active sex appeal, I thought I'd just get rid of the one thing that makes you so…appealing." There was a click as the barrel swung to point straight at his crotch.

"Whoa! Honey bear! Sweetie! Baby! Can't we just talk about this?!" Trench's voice cracked as his hands automatically moved to protect his most prized possession. "Please Pookie! Don't shoot off Mini Me!"

Complete horror spread across her face. "Oh, you so did **not** just call me 'Pookie'!"

She let off a shot at the wall inches from his leg, making him wince and scream like a girl. With a scared look, he jumped behind his desk for protection.

_Joanna/Taryn:_

_**It won't work**_

_**I look before I leap**_

_**I love margins and discipline**_

_**I make lists in my sleep, Baby**_

_**What's my sin?**_

_**Never quit**_

_**I follow through**_

_**I hate mess, but I love you**_

_**What to do with my impromptu baby?**_

_**So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies**_

_**You got a prize so don't compromise**_

_**You're one lucky baby!**_

"No! I didn't! I swear! I'm sorry Baby!" His eyes were wide as he stared down the smoking barrel of his girlfriend's gun. "Come on, Taryn, you know I love you."

"Do you, Trench? Cause I'm tired of waiting around to see you show it."

"What do you mean? I always show you how much I love you. Every day I show you."

"Right, so coming home to a bed that's cold from you not being there and sleeping alone almost every other night of the week is showing me love. Yeah, I get that." She rolled her eyes as her hand tightened on the gun.

"What do you want from me?! This is who I am! I'm sorry if you expected something else!"  
"What do I want?! God, Trench! All I want is commitment! I want to know that I can trust you with more then just my body. I want to be able to trust you with my heart, and so far, I'm not feeling very trusting."

_Joanne/Taryn: **Take me for what I am**_

_Maureen/Trench: **A control freak**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **Who I was meant to be**_

_Maureen/Trench: **A snob yet over attentive**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **And if you give a damn**_

_Maureen/Trench: **A loveable droll geek**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **Take me, Baby, or leave me**_

_Maureen/Trench: **A anal retentive**_

Trench blinked at her. "That's all you want? Commitment?"  
"Yes! That's all I've ever wanted from you, since the first moment I knew I loved you. I just want to know that I can come home and find you waiting for me…just me and only me. No other girls filling your head. No one else waiting for you at some hotel room where you'll stay for the entire night drinking cheap champagne and treating her like the queen you should be treating me as. I want your whole heart, not just half, not just a third; every single part of it."

He was speechless. Never had he heard her say something like this before…especially to him. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the top of his desk for a long moment before lifting his gaze to meet hers. "Alright…"

Now it was Taryn's turn to be speechless. He was agreeing with her? Actually giving into her rampage? Was he actually willing to put his man whore ways behind him and be hers and only hers? "Alright?"

"Yeah." He smirked and moved around to pull the gun from her hand and set it FAR away on the desk. "I'm giving you everything you want. No more flirting with everything with a great ass and boobs. No more sneaking around and having cheap flings behind hotel doors. No more lying to your face and then turning around and doing something else. No more half hearted love. I'm yours forever and always will be."

If it was possible, he brought tears to her eyes as she stared up into his face. "Thank you…" Leaning up, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "But if I ever hear of you sleepin' with anyone other then me," She touched the button of his pants. "Mini Me is history."

Gulping hard, Trench nodded and gave her a nervous smile. "Y-Yes dear…"

_Both: **That's it!**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **The straw that breaks my back**_

_Both: **I quit!**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **Unless you take it back**_

_Maureen/Trench: **Women! What is it about them?**_

_Both: **Can't live with them or without them**_

_Both: **Take me for what I am**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **Who I was meant to be**_

_Maureen/Trench: **Who I was meant to be**_

_**And if you give a damn**_

_Joanne/Taryn: **And if you give a damn then**_

_**Take me, Baby, or leave me**_

_Maureen/Trench: **Take me, Baby, take me or le—ave me**_

_Both: **Take me, Baby, or leave me**_

The newly made up couple walked into the living room where Gavin and Bullet were still playing their game. Jo stood behind her boyfriend, leaning on his shoulders as she gazed at his cards. A smirk slid over Trench's face as he walked forward and made a grab at her ass.

"Hey!" Jo squealed and jumped forward, jostling Gavin's arm so his cards fell from his hand to the floor and table. "No touching my ass! It's only Gavin's property!"  
"Trench!" Two voices exploded with jealous rage as Trench turned pale once again.

"Now, come on Gav…you know I was just playin' around. Taryn…put that knife away…No! Stay away from Mini Me! Ah! Star! Bullet! Help me!" His screams were met with blank stares as Trench raced off down the hall, Gavin and Taryn close at his heals with very sharp switchblades in hand.

_Both: **Guess I'm leavin'…I'm gone!**_


End file.
